


Tall and Small

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Antok is much more annoying now that he's tall.—Written for Platonic Week Day 6 (Distance / Proximity)





	Tall and Small

**Author's Note:**

> and so ends Platonic Week for me :3

Antok and Thace had always been roughly the same height—it was just a fact of life that Thace had become accustomed to over the years. But for some reason, shortly after their Trials had concluded, Antok had suddenly shot up like a weed. He put on what must have been at least a foot in height and towered over Thace. And that was to say nothing about how Antok had also bulked up and gained loads of muscle mass in that short amount of time, either. Throughout their childhood and adolescence, they had always been the same size, even if Antok was much stronger than he seemed to realize. This was a pattern that had continued into their young adulthood, when they had started training in order to pass the Trials.

Thace didn’t know what to make of it, and he wanted to ask the stars how in the Void was this _fair_?

“Maybe it’s because of whatever my bloodfather’s species was?” Antok suggested, ears perked straight up as his tail thumped against the floor and he leaned a fair amount of his weight onto Thace’s shoulder. He taken to using Thace as an armrest whenever they were standing next to one another in recent weeks. He certainly was pleased with the recent turn of events.

“Who told you that?” Thace asked absently, eyes never straying from his datapad because he was _supposed_ to be working, not humoring his annoying cubhood friend. When Antok had first started using him as an armrest, he had tried shoving him off, but had eventually decided to just accept his fate. Antok didn’t mean any harm in it, after all, and if Thace got really annoyed with him or started hissing, he’d back off.

“Kellun,” Antok said. “You know, Ulaz’s mentor?”

“I _know_ who Kellun is, Antok,” Thace said, looking up at Antok in a silent plea to get to the point. His ears twitched in annoyance.

Antok stuck out his tongue teasingly. “He’s a xenobiologist. Said my bloodfather’s species might have had late growth spurts.”

Thace let out a soft grumble. “Of course.”

“Oh, lighten up, will you?” Antok asked, tail tip twitching back and forth in amusement. “No need to get so pissy about it. Just cause you’re short doesn’t mean shit. You can still kick ass.”

“That’s not why I’m ‘getting so pissy about it’—” Thace started. It wasn’t a total lie. While he was annoyed that Antok was now taller than him, he was more annoyed that Antok wouldn’t _shut up_ about it.

Antok hummed, looking completely and utterly unconvinced.

“I hope you’re ready to spend the rest of your damn life fetching things off of shelves for people,” Thace grumbled, turning his attention back to his datapad. He did not bother attempting to shrug Antok’s forearm off of his shoulder, knowing it would be a futile endeavor.

“I’ll fetch things off high shelves for you, if you let me use you as an armrest,” Antok suggested, grinning.

Thace rolled his eyes, but agreed. “But only because of our long standing friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi)


End file.
